Persona 5 : A Light in the Darkness
by A Gentle Hope
Summary: Alternate Universe starring a gender-bent protagonist. Akari Kurusu is sent to Tokyo on probation for trouble she has caused. Yet despite not being at fault, no one sympathizes with her and thus her mental state gradually worsens to a dangerous level. But life will change for afterall, there was a power within to be awakened to give strength to combat all that have wronged her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an alternate universe to Persona 5 where the protagonist is female. I do not own the characters and only write this for the sake of pleasure.  
**

 **This is a work of fiction thus, any relation to persons, living or dead in the real world is purely coincidence**

* * *

Pulling out her plain black smartphone from her skirt pocket, she takes note of the time and sighs deeply, looking up at the darkening sky. Her heavy sling-bag, resting on her right arm shook as she replaced the phone in her pocket, alerting her to the large work pile that awaited her. It had to be her unlucky day that she was assigned to class duties on the last day of the week where the classroom would be in a complete mess. Her sore muscles ached from the strain of her fervent cleaning earlier in school but there was no rest as she still had to hobble home and finish homework.

"Really not my day ..."

She mumbled as she pressed on down the lit streets of her hometown. Using one finger to play with her braided black hair, she pondered taking a different direction home as she passed by an alleyway which she figured would be a shortcut to her home, cutting through a few streets and traffic lights. While she had been warned that as a high school girl, she was supposed to avoid dark places at night where the uncouth and lower denizens of society lurked for her own safety, she figured it wouldn't be a problem. After all, this would be an urgent one time exception to get home quicker and get some well-needed rest.

Sure enough, down the rarely-taken path which the teenage girl took, she understood why minors such as herself were lectured time and time again to avoid such places. It was a miniature adult paradise, the toned-down version of Shinjuku, the red-light party district in Tokyo. Bars with provocative names that should warrant police investigation, night clubs, brothels and ... she hastened her pace to a brisk walk as her discomfort grew and her chastity increasingly felt threatened.

"Just get in the car!"

"Stop it!

That didn't sound good. And now especially in these perverse and unguarded streets, a woman's shrill voice crying out against the slurring rough shouting of a definitely drunk-sounding man was a clear sign of trouble. Ignoring this would follow Akari's self-imposed creed of avoiding any unnecessary nuisances in order to attract the least amount of unwanted attention. But some small sense of justice kindled within her just for this one day thus, she crept forward towards the supposed pair and peeking out from behind a wall, she sees the issue.

"How dare you resist!"

"Let me go!"

Akari can probably assume why the poor victim would be targeted with her loosely buttoned office shirt and oversized chest ... at least compared to Akari's own rather unimpressive ones but besides the point, it would probably be a bad idea for her, a weak girl of 16 years of age to struggle against a dangerous looking drunkard which had the woman's arm held surprisingly firmly despite his giddy steps. So instead, Akari returns to her skirt pocket and takes out her phone, dialing for the police and quickly explaining the details. She had not put down her phone for long before she heard the sirens of impending justice blaring in the distance.

"Tch ... so someone called the cops. Get in the car!"

Pulled by the man's strong grip, the woman was forced forward, towards the vehicle he was trying so hard to shove her into. The screeching sirens were still too far away and so after a moment of hesitation, Akari stepped out from behind her hiding place. She had to just buy a little time, the drunk would probably forget that the police were coming if she distracted him.

"Incompetent fools like you just need to shut your mouths and follow where I steer this country!"

Oh ... damn. Was what Akari thought as she heard the words. So this was karma for opposing the rule she had set herself to steer clear of any sort of trouble. But it was too late for her to step back into the shadows as the drunkard and probably important political figure noticed her, glaring at her with the bloodshot eyes of a maddened beast.

"What are you looking at little bitch? Get out of my sight!"

But she couldn't move as fear had her frozen in place. She couldn't cause any trouble. None at all. If word of this got to her parents ... if she could even call them that, then she might have one less by the end of the day. Her family situation was in shambles with her father and mother constantly at each other's throats. One incident to do with their daughter who till now had a clean slate of a model student would break them apart.

"Damn you women! Are your brains so stupid that you can't obey an order from your master?!"

He let go of the woman he had been harassing, stumbling over to Akari with his hand outstretched to seemingly grab her but in only falls forward as she had stepped aside out of his reach. With the alcohol propelling him forward, the man hits the pavement with an audible crack and a gasp of pain. It was soon followed however, by anger as he slowly stands up, one hand holding his forehead where fresh blood trailed down his face.

"You fucking bitch! ... I'll sue! ... And you! You will say that she attacked me, you hear?!"

Please no ... Nothing more was supposed to happen today ...

Glancing behind her in fear, Akari's eyes met that of the woman's terrified ones. To her dismay and despair, the woman nodded, refusing to look upon Akari and instead, at the ground in police car soon came, the flickering red lights and siren once beacons of hope, now turned into noise and excessive glitter to the eyes. The officers who most definitely can infer from the situation that this whole fiasco was a crappy staging, complied silently to the demands of the drunk politician, accepting the lousy confession of the truth from the woman and locking up the adolescent who was guilty of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Really ... not my day."Akari whimpered to herself as she was violently pushed into the rear seats of the police car and her head cracks against the other door.

* * *

 **Saturday, April 9th**

The train creaked against the rails, bumping the passengers slightly and waking up the girl who sat in the seats. The carriage she was on was scantly packed with just a few adults and students. After all, in the middle of a Saturday early afternoon, schools were still running and work was ongoing. Still freshly awake from her nap, she finally noticed a strange pressure on her left shoulder and turning to look, the man seated beside her, dressed in a smart office suit had his head nested comfortably on her arm. Hurriedly standing up, she instead stood by the doors, looking outside at her new temporary home ... or actually, she prefers the term, area of residence.

Tokyo, a sprawling city which was the capital of Japan. Once, she had dreamed of getting a scholarship in her former high school to study in a university in the main city which would be a delightful change of pace from her quiet hometown. Never would she have imagined going to the same city except this time with feelings of sadness and loss. Everything went wrong in just one night.

Her scattered memories vaguely remembered the police station which she sat, stunned for emotion or words till her father came to pick up their lost daughter. They spoke no words as they returned to their measly home but even as Akari tried to sleep that night, loud arguing from her parents could be discerned then. The next day, she found her room partially emptied, essentials from her wardrobe such as everyday clothes missing and a new set of school uniforms to which school, she did not know. Then onto the train she went, in an unfamiliar black blazer and checkered red-black skirt, with instructions to go to Tokyo and stay there for probation.

"Next stop, Yongenjaya."

* * *

It took her awhile, navigating to the backwater alley of Yongenjaya where a couple of residents prowled around, occasionally throwing glances at her as she probably looked like a truant student skipping school. Not the most cleanest of districts she observed, old-looking shops, walls with peeling paint and even a slightly obscure shabby-looking cafe A police officer kindly guided her to the address marked in her instructions which yet again, redirected her back to the cafe she had found.

Her earlier assessment of the cafe had not been wrong however as when she entered, there was no air-conditioning like that of your normal modern cafes you see nowadays. A few ceiling fans provide ventilation for the plain interior which contained three booths that had little extravagance to show for itself and even the kitchen was in full view of the customers, the sink cluttered with dirty dishes and cups that could take away one's appetite. A middle-aged man, supposedly the owner of this establishment sits at the bar, reading the newspapers.

"... Oh right."

The owner had looked up from the papers. Adjusting his glasses, he folds the paper and looks at her.

"They mentioned you would be arrive today."

He said simply, getting off the bar seat and walking towards her. Despite the questionable condition of the cafe, Akari was impressed by his appearance as it was rather stylish. Clearly old as evidenced by his receding hairline, the slicked-back dark hair and goatee gives off a cool first impression.

"Are you Sakura-san?"

"I am Sojiro Sakura. Akari Kurusu, you'll be in my custody over the next year."

He was supposed to be a friend of a friend of her family that had agreed to take care of her. His eyes scanned her, as if sizing her up and when he was done a few seconds later, his face lights up in a cheeky grin.

"I was wondering what sort of unruly kid would show up but you're quite the looker ... if you go without those glasses."

Her glasses weren't too terrible. They were just slightly larger than average ones and fully-framed but others had commented before she would look better if she wore contacts. Akari never really minded her appearance though, there was no ones attention that she was trying to catch.

"Follow me then."

As he led the way to the back of the shop, a grim feeling overcame Akari. Dreading the worst, she followed Sojiro Sakura up the stairs and into her room, the dusty attic of Leblanc. Looking at Sojiro, hoping for it to just be a late April Fools joke, her feeble hopes were dashed.

"This is your room. I've provided you sheets and a curtain so that you can make a private area for yourself. Its the least I can do."

The least you could do is at least maintain the damn attic. Akari kept the thought to herself as she waved her hands before her face to keep the dust away which only worsened her problems as her nose began acting up.

"You'll need to clean this up if you want to live here properly."

It was impossible to hope that Sojiro would offer to help make the room bearable for living thus Akari did not try hoping for him to find it in the kindness of his heart to assist her.

"I get the gist of your situation. You tried to intervene between a man forcing himself on a woman. He got injured, you got sued and expelled from your high school."

Akira silently faced Sojiro, declining to comment for nothing good would come of it. The truth of the issue was decided by that of the powerful and nothing she could say would change that.

"That's what you get for sticking your nose into the businesses of two adults. A criminal record and the court ordered you to transfer here with the approval of your parents. This meant they just got rid of you for being a pain in the ass."

While Sojiro does look fashionable for his age, his remarks just pushed him near the top of her hate list, close to the politician that landed her in this mess. The smug look on his face and the unnecessary taunt fueled her anger but reason told her to stay her rage as it would only be a year.

"Behave yourself and your probation will end in a year. Cause any problems and its straight to the police you go. We'll be going to your new school tomorrow."

Sojiro Sakura finishes his lecture and starts for the stairs. As he nears the bottom, his voice carries up, sounding a little apologetic.

"You were just unlucky. Not to be harsh."

Rid of her annoying new guardian, Akira takes in her new living environment. Unfit for living at the moment with dust and litter about. She had a desk and small table to work with, an old-fashioned sofa, a couple of shelves and a mattress stacked on top a few wooden blocks to serve as a bed. Musty sheets and a plain white curtain lay on top of the makeshift bed as part of Sojiro's gifts. Thankfully, Akira thought to herself, she had done alot of cleaning back in her school, having been marked out in the cleaning roster an oddly large number of times thanks to her classmates which she never did show her gratitude for.

* * *

Hard ... horrible ... hate

These thoughts ran through her mind as she felt the rough surface of her bed. But then she realized that no longer was she on a cloth mattress but instead, a cold, solid stone bed. Not only that, her soft nightdress had been replaced by a scratchy stripped black-white overall. Most shocking of all was the iron chains that bond her hands. This was all a bad dream she thought as she tried to hold her knees against her chest, only to realize that her left leg was locked to another chain that ended with a menacing heavy ball. This was a nightmare, she somehow calmly thought to herself. All her experiences in such a short period of time must have had broken her mind, she oddly thought to herself. Refusing to even try and investigate her surroundings, she remains staring at the bluish stone wall before her.

*Slam*

"Wake up inmate! Our master wishes to speak with you!"

The voice of a girl, probably not more than twelve yet, sharp and jarring. Again, the sound of rattling metal echoes in Akari's little cell yet, she does not move.

"It is advisable that you face us soon before our master gets impatient."

Another girl, same age but the voice was more softer, calculated and even a little soothing. Yet, the nature behind the words reinforced Akari's resistance as she disobeyed once more.

"Justine, Caroline, leave her be. She will face us eventually."

A raspy voice, that of an old man. But in his words, she could feel a strange invisible power in them, as if those words themselves carried an immense weight that she could not fathom. Tempted as she was to turn around, she steeled herself to remain defiant.

"I am Igor. Welcome to the Velvet Room. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. Right now, you are fast asleep in the real world but I have summoned you within your dreams to speak of important matters."

Her own dream summoning her to speak within a dream. She concluded that indeed, she was going mad, probably.

"Still, I am surprised. Doubly so. Long has it been since we had a female guest and even more so, the state of your very room which is the state of your own heart. You are worthy of your title of being a prisoner of fate. But more importantly, we must speak of your future. For soon enough, you would be met with ruin, and thus you must be rehabilitated towards 'freedom'."

Something in her snapped. Her own dream mocking her was the last thing she needed in the messy life she was in.

"And who are you to decide? Who are you to order me as you please?!"

Having turned around, she could see what the Igor had called, her room, her own heart. No more was it an attic but now a dark dour prison. From inside her cell, looking through the bars, Akari sees the two girls she heard earlier, both wearing little blue uniforms akin to that of police officers and wearing eye-patches on one eye. One held a clipboard while the other held a baton and currently, the clipboard holder, Justine has one hand on the other, Caroline who was struggling to swing her weapon against the bars.

"Please listen to our master as he wishes only to aid you."

"Indeed. I wish only to observe your rehabilitation and help you attain the strength to overcome this ordeal."

Looking at her as if a unique and utterly interesting specimen, Igor maintained a creepy smile that he never removed since he first saw her.

"But our time grows short. I will explain more another time. Now, return to your world of mortal rest."

Her field of vision began spiraling and soon, the prison melted into a swirl of pitch black darkness and soon, her consciousness was lost in sleep.

* * *

 **Sunday, April 10th**

Daylight seeped through the window and straight towards her closed eyelids, provoking her irritation and causing her to wake up. Gazing up at the dusty ceiling made her realise she was in an attic in a cafe called Leblanc. Nothing around her had changed for the better. Her thoughts were in a mess thanks to the weird nightmare she had.

"Oi, you awake up there girl? We're leaving in five minutes."

Sitting up on her bed, Akari's messy and unkempt hair drapes down to her waist and holding part of it up with her hand, she contemplates whether to abide to Sojiro Sakura and visit whatever new school she would be attending. Deciding that any more trouble was not what she was looking for, she begins changing into her uniform and tying her hair up in her standard braid before heading down.

* * *

The day went by quickly. As she had expected, the principal of her new school, Shujin Academy spent most of the introduction lecturing to her about her luck in being admitted to his school despite her records and how she should abstain herself from causing any trouble or risk expulsion. Her homeroom teacher was no better, seeming wholly uninterested in her and even adverse to taking her as a student.

Back in her attic room atop Leblanc, Sojiro leaves her with her diary where she had to record her daily activities by herself as part of her compulsory tasks. She had nearly three quarters of her mind to just throw the tiny book out of the window or go downstairs and flush it down the toilet but as usual, her deteriorating sense of reason convinces her otherwise that it would be wise to do as she was told.

The one year wasn't looking any easier with her criminal record sticking on her harder than any boyfriend she imagined would have. The unfairness of her situation made her want to cry out, to just curl up somewhere and disappear where she never had to be bothered again. But the tears she wanted to leak out were long dry, exhausted by the tyranny of society around her. Thankfully this time, her sleep was dreamless.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 End, Take Your Time**

Thanks for reading the first chapter of this tale! I've always fancied writing stories with darker themes behind it and Persona 5 sure was awesome in appeasing my morbid desires ( I'm sure I could have found a better way to express this ). If you want to show support, leave a comment or even a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the comments and reviews for the first chapter!**

 **It is encouraging to know that there are people that enjoy my work!**

 **Here are my responses to the reviews and comments for the previous chapter**

 **I'm glad you enjoyed the paraphrasing of events and speech! It is going to be a recurring theme in the story.**

 **Apologies, its not going to get any brighter. Persona 4 Golden is there for it ( hehe xD )**

 **The storyline isn't going to follow the game entirely! While I do love the story lots, this fanfiction here is to explore other what-ifs thus, it would be in everyone's interests that it be something different and maybe never seen before! Thanks for the comment!**

 **Chapter 2 starts to deviate from the game storyline and explore other dark themes which I feel were not as prevalent in the game.**

 **Enjoy the twists to this tale!**

* * *

 **Monday, April 11th**

"This is all your fault! I never wanted such a worthless child!"

The furious voice of woman echoed in the darkness

"You are the one who agreed to it! How dare you blame it on me!"

The fierce rebuttal of a man followed by the sound of breaking glass.

"It had only one purpose to not cause any trouble and it did! Its all because of your lousy parenting!"

"Oh yeah?! Like you had nothing to do with it!"

Something below broke. Likely the table in the living room was flipped, throwing the fragile ceramic cups to smash into tiny pieces. Just like how her very being was that day.

"I'm not taking custody of that thing! It's your mistake so you take it!"

"Are you crazy?! I won't accept that little bitch as my daughter. You birthed it so that trash is yours!"

The sweet embrace of the void took her away, even if for awhile, it provided relief.

* * *

Once again, a fresh new day began. The cheery bright sun betrayed the dark emotions that Akari Kurusu felt after experiencing the same nightmare which she hadn't escaped from ever since the incident. She pondered on the significance of living a meaningful existence which meant for now, an honest student life. Her tainted record already stained the honest part of such a life but she got ready anyways as there was no need to further tarnish her already shambled profile. Using her smartphone, she checked up on her appearance. Lifeless black eyes gazed through large full-framed glasses and back at her from the screen and they shifted, looking at the frizzy black hair which was tied down to a single braid that reached down to her chest. Her face could do with make-up to brighten up her smooth features but of course, she would never do that as there was no point in glamorizing one's image if they had no intention to interact with society.

"Oh. You're actually going to go to school."

Sojiro Sakura in his usual attire of apron over pink shirt stood behind his bar, ready to do business despite it being nearly 7 in the morning. His face tried to feign surprise at seeing her come down the steps in proper attire but it was obvious that he had expected so. Otherwise, she might be on her way to the police already for truancy as Sojiro seemed serious enough to follow through on his threats to kick her out on the first whiff of trouble.

"Here, I'll feed you at the very least."

On the bar was a plate of food that Sojiro had prepared for her. A simple meal of curry and rice but what was the catch behind this gesture of pity, she wondered, glaring at Sojiro without moving for the food.

"What? Eat up or you'll be late for school."

He mutters before looking down at his bar, sorting out the ingredients and utensils that were scattered on the table. Taking a cautious step whilst maintaining her vigil on the bartender, she pulls out the bar stool and takes her seat, looking down at the shiny orange gravy. Witnessing no reaction from Sojiro, she slowly takes her first bite and after swallowing, she freezes up.

"I see you like it. Now finish it and head out early in case you get lost."

It really was good. A mysterious blend of spice and flavors that somehow fuses with one another, creating the perfect taste that would send anyone to seventh heaven. It was never to spicy, never to sweet, never to watery, never to thick, it was a calculated masterpiece. So seductive was the experience that she had lost her cool thus, she quickly corrected herself, briefly thanking Sojiro for the meal before leaving the shop.

"Sheeesh, what a troublesome kid."

He shook his head as he picked up her emptied plate. Washing the plate in his cluttered sink, he wiped it with a cloth and stared at his reflection through the gleaming ceramic. The edges of his mouth were tilted up in a slight grin. Who knew that the smallest of smiles on an emotionless wall that had refused to show anything but a scowl the past two days could cheer him up so much.

* * *

On her first day, she had taken the subway briefly to reach Leblanc in the early-afternoon thus, she had the privilege of a rather empty train. And yesterday, Sojiro had been willing enough to drive her to and fro from Shujin Academy in his car. But today, she had to learn to adapt to a regular part of city life which was the Tokyo Subway. Or else akin to systematic packing of human sardine into a box known as a train carriage by violent pushing and shoving. Clutching her bag to her body and crushed against a corner of the train, it was at least better than standing within the mess of human bodies in the center where the perverts were likely to roam with their grabby hands.

She thought her troubles were over when she had reached Shibuya but it was far from that. Switching to the Ginza line sounds simple enough. Except that for some reason, every sign that pointed towards the said line brought her to a corridor which was closed off for cleaning. And it happened thrice.

"Not my day ..."

Whatever faint hope she had of possibly having a day with decent luck that started with a good meal was dashed as she spent 10 whole minutes lost in the station. Standing back at where she started, Akari was ready to give up and try to her best efforts to ask someone when she was first approached.

"Are you lost? You've passed by me three times already."

A boy around her age spoke, pushing himself off the pillar which he had been leaning against. Shaggy brown hair that reached down to his chin, reddish-brown eyes that were partially obscured by his bangs and a little playful smile on his lips. Yet, despite probably being a high school student like her, his garb did not fit his image. A formal-looking beige coat fit with a white shirt and stripped black and white tie within. Most curious was the slick black gloves he wore as well as the silvery suitcase adorned with the letter A in place of a normal student's bag.

"You're from Shujin Academy right? The Ginza line would be that way."

He pointed towards a staircase which according to the thus far useless directional signs, led to the station square. Looking to his wrist, an expensive glittery watch was exposed briefly before he put his arm down, covering the priceless item beneath the folds of his sleeves.

"I've got some time. I can show you the way, if you don't mind."

Acting like a regal gentleman, he held out his arm to beckon her forward. Having wasted enough time and without the energy or motivation to refuse a passerby that had already taken pity on her, she followed silently as he led her up to the streets of Shibuya. It was just as crowded as when she had first arrived in Tokyo two days ago. Adults in office suits and dresses were scattered throughout the area in large groups, waiting for the traffic lights to signal their march and then, a large human centipede of bodies plow forward, seemingly never-ending till cut off again by the traffic.

"Oh oh! Isn't that Akechi-kun?"

"Whoa it is! I need a picture!"

"Is he with someone?"

The whispers grew louder. In particular, these mostly belonged to schooling girls that swarmed around Akari's escort, keeping a distance where their progress would not be inhibited but close enough for Akari to increasingly feel annoyed by the insects swarming about her. But it made her realise that the person leading her on was more than he seemed. Way more than he seemed as by the time she was brought to the Ginza line, a small crowd were assembled by the steps, carefully recording his every move.

"Sorry about that. I didn't expect to attract so much attention this early in the morning."

He said, albeit a little teasingly with a slight grin. Maybe, Akari thought, that she could give a little leeway in her broken heart to call his actions to be that born of kindness. Thus, having made a verdict within her inner-self, she felt obligated to at least reply to him.

"Thank you ..."

"It's not problem. Have a good day."

With a light bow of his head that caused a few girls to mew in delight for having caught such a rare scene, the boy left. Akari, finally at the correct train line, heaves a heavy sigh. Partly from relief, partly to release her pent-up stress of being in a large crowd for an extended period of time and partly to be finally free of having death glares thrown at her non-stop. With a few minutes to spare before having to once again enter the battle to pack herself into the train, she takes out her smartphone and surfs the net for information.

Akechi ... Goro Akechi, The Charismatic Detective, The Second Advent of the Detective Prince. She sure did meet someone pretty popular today which wasn't too bad. Goro Akechi, together with Sojiro's actions today gave her an ounce of hope that maybe, there was some kindness in this wretched society.

* * *

With every good thing that happens, something bad must follow. Akari thought as she sheltered herself under a shop just outside the station. She had reached Aoyoma-Itchome station with time to spare such that she might actually be early on her first day of school. At least, till early spring rains had to spoil the mood and prevent any further progress unless she had wished to get wet. With her only choice being to pray that the rain ends soon, she returns to surfing through her smartphone. And again, the same application which she had deleted since it first appeared when she arrived in Tokyo was still there. Aggressive marketing by forcefully installing apps on phones should be banned, Akari thought as she moves her finger in a practiced motion to delete the red-eye application once more.

Another student runs out of the station but instead of legging it down towards where Shujin Academy might be, she takes shelter together with Akari. Shaking her arms to get as much rainwater off, the stranger removes the hood of the white hoodie she wore, revealing curly ash blonde hair, tied up into two bushy pigtails. As if those weren't prominent enough, the girl had bright blue eyes, as if looking into the endless clear sky and a body with enviable curves that other girls concerned with appearances would desire. She was likely a student of Shujin Academy, wearing the same blazer but overall modifying the uniform with her own hoodie worn within as well as red tights instead of the recommended black. She would clearly stick out in school with her rebelious appearance, Akari thought as she looked on at her fellow student. Her scrutiny was apparently noticed as the girl had turned to look at her, giving a short wave and smile. Unwilling to return the pointless gesture, Akari was about to turn back to her phone when a man's voice called out.

"Good morning. You want me to give you a ride to school? You're gonna be late."

A car from the road had stopped in front of the shop where they were both camped under. The window was wound down, revealing a middle-aged man with the strangest of faces as he had an extremely long chin, making his head seem more of a rectangle than an oval.

"Um, sure. Thank you."

The girl beside Akari answered, walking towards the car. The man shifted his head, looking past his incoming passenger and to Akari.

"Do you need a lift too? I'll hate to leave another girl in the rain."

From the blue tracksuit that he wore as well as his words earlier, Akari assumed that this man must be a teacher at Shujin Academy. Without a reason to refuse, she nodded her head, entering the car.

"Oi, you! Wait! Don't lis ..."

Someone outside shouted in the direction of the car but his voice trails off as the windows were shut and the car moves off.

"Ignore him, just a troublemaker of the school. By the way, I am Suguru Kamoshida, a teacher in Shujin Academy. I coach the volleyball team which is the pride of the school. I assume you're the new transfer student?"

"Yes."

The car halted, having hit a red light on the road. Mr. Kamoshida turns his head to look at Akari before returning his gaze to the road forward.

"Oh right. Takamaki, you should introduce yourself. She's going to be in your class."

The girl who say infront, Takamaki turns herself to face Akari. Briefly, Akari notices a pained expression on the other girl's face but that was swiftly replaced by a falsely sweet smile.

"I'm Ann Takamaki. We'll be in Class 2-D. And you are?"

"Akari Kurusu."

"Not the most talkative aren't you, Kurusu-san."

Mr. Kamoshida commented before returning his attention to the road that had began to move once more.

* * *

Thanks to the teacher, Akari had managed to reach Shujin Academy early with nearly 15 minutes to spare. Her fellow passenger, Takamaki had already run off towards to interior of the school after muttering thanks to Mr. Kamoshida which left Akari alone with the teacher beside his car outside. As she took a step forward towards the school, he spoke up.

"Ah, I should show you to the faculty room. After all, you aren't familiar with this school."

Entering the school for the second time, Akari still noted nothing off particular interest. An ordinary entrance hall with a provisions shop on the way in, notice boards with colorful school notifications and a trophy case filled with needless glitter of the achievements the school had won.

"Interested? It was my team that won it all."

If that was true, then it might be slightly impressive as she could count several medals and gold trophies, even a particularly large one which signified they might have won some championship. Beside her, Mr. Kamoshida was watching her closely, as if waiting for a reaction which she obliged with a nod and a short reply.

"You must be good at what you do, Sensei."

He seemed to contemplate her response before nodding to himself and walking off, gesturing for Akari to follow.

"Its a little late to transfer in so most clubs are closed. Care to join the volleyball club?"

He asked as they climbed the steps.

"Sorry Sensei, I am not the most fit to be doing sports."

"That's fine. Then why not as a manager? You'll just be assisting the team in practise. What do you say, Kurusu-san?"

On the steps that led to the third floor, Mr. Kamoshida had stopped, blocking the way forward and looking at her once again straight in the eyes, forcing her to come up with a reply.

"I'm sorry Sensei. I don't think volleyball is for me."

"You sure? Many other girls would have immediately accepted as it is a rare occasion to be invited into the prestigious volleyball club. Why not reconsider?"

"I'm sorry."

Once again, he nodded to himself but this time, she heard him click his tongue. She assumed that he was disappointed in her decision and nothing more. The rest of the walk proceeded in a strained silence till they reached the faculty office. Inside, there were a few teachers pacing about, some carrying notes, some talking to each other. There was one recognisable face for her and that was her homeroom teacher, Ms. Kawakami which Akari had met yesterday during the brief meeting in the principal's office. She looked like a rather slipshod teacher with short dark brown unkempt hair, messier than Akari's which she herself found was quite a feat. Her attire also seemed to reflect the same laziness, being a simple yellow sweater, stripped with white and red and a blue skirt.

"Oh ... you actually came. That's a surprise."

Even her monotonous, uninterested voice matched her sloppy attitude towards her appearance, which made Akari wonder how such a wholly terrible person managed to become and remain as a teacher in the first place.

"I'll take her from here, unless you have something you need Mr. Kamoshida?"

"None at all. I'll see you around Kurusu."

Waving back at Akari, he left the faculty room. Beside her, Akari hears her homeroom teacher heave a heavy sigh as she hefts her clipboard onto her shoulder.

"Why did you and him have to come together at the same time ... urghhh ..."

Making sounds of disgust which Akari could not understand, Ms. Kawakami led her new student off towards her classroom of 2-D where she would spend the whole of a year in.

* * *

The morning and afternoon passed by peacefully. Contrary to the superstition that there would always be a 'transfer student hype' during the first day of arrival, Akari had been mostly ignored by her classmates who already had locked social groups where they would interact within and reject other outsiders. It suited her fine though as no one spoke about her criminal record which implied that only the school staff knew about that ugly part of her life. It saved her the annoyance of having to hear the buzzing of falsified rumors claiming her guilt. The school bell rang one final time, signalling the end of lessons for the day. Ready to return to Leblanc for some rest, Akari began packing her bag.

"Umm ... Kurusu-san?"

A tiny weak voice spoke, diverting her attention from her things to the speaker standing before her. He was one of her classmates and his name was briefly called out by Ms. Kawakami today, Mishima-kun. He looked painfully thin with short black hair tinted blue and his grayish-black eyes shifted constantly, as if afraid to make eye contact. What's strange was the sickly pale color of his skin, the adhesive plasters covering most of his face and arms and even still a few uncovered scratches and bluish-black bruises in plain view. She tilted her head as she watched him, acknowledging that she had heard.

"M-Mr. Kamoshida ... you should ... shouldn't get too involved with him ..."

His eyes shifting left and right like a panicked mouse, he briskly walked off after leaving her with the incoherent message. What it meant though, she could not fully understand as Mr. Kamoshida had seemed normal thus far, but she took the warning to heart. Adults love hiding secrets from the youngsters who could understand nothing and meekly obey them without question. This was a lesson she had learnt harshly. Exiting the classroom, she headed down the stairs and to the gates. The setting sun against her back, she began her journey down the walkway that would lead to the station when her own shadow before her was blotted out by a couple of larger ones.

"You are the transfer student?"

A hand held onto her shoulder firmly, stopping her in place. Half pulled, half shoved, she was forced down an alleyway with rough bodies pushing her down the path they desired. The sounds of the school and its students faded away slowly, till nothing could be heard but the occasional car moving on a road somewhere nearby. The hand holding her was released and free to move her shoulder at last, Akari turns around, keeping her face poker straight as she took in her troubled situation.

Three boys, in Shujin Academy uniforms. They had large muscular builds, indicating they were athletes and their gruff faces had expressions that were far from anything friendly. One pointed at her, showing a stupid face that tried to look disapproving but his frown only reminded Akari of one of the dumb apes you see in TV documentaries.

"The school has no need for criminals like you."

There was no way back with three fat monkeys blocking the exit and so there was only one way to go. Throwing her bag to the ground, she booked it further down the alleyway. Initially surprised by her sudden movement, they began shouting after her and soon, she heard their powerful legs charging down after her, quickly catching up. The sounds of vehicles was getting closer and soon, she found herself one sharp turn away from entering the open streets of freedom. But giant smelly arms wrapped themselves around her waist and crushed her against the sweaty uniforms of her hunters. Struggle as much as she tried, her untrained body was unable to push off the muscled arms.

"Hey! Stop what you're doing!"

A sharp voice echoed down the alleyway, coming from the back where they had chased her through. Suddenly being released, Akari fell into her knees, gasping for breath from her exertion as her two perpetrators ran away and out to the streets.

"Kurusu, are you unharmed?"

Standing before her was Mr. Kamoshida who had his hand outstretched to her and she takes it, standing up with his aid. Taking deep breaths, Akari stabilizes her breathing which had been erratic due to her sudden exposure to intense physical activity just moments ago. Mr. Kamoshida looked her over before heading down to the end of the alleyway, looking out of it towards the streets.

"Seems like they got away. Come with me, I'll escort you to the station."

Back the way they went, picking up her bag which was left unattended inside the alleyway and to Shujin Academy where she was led to his car. Mr. Kamoshida followed through with his words and drove her towards the station.

"You should really consider entering the volleyball club. No one will dare to go after you under my jurisdiction."

Mr. Kamoshida commented midway during the journey but he elicited no response from the girl. Shrugging, he continued.

"I understand if you're in shock right now. You can give me your reply tomorrow."

Stopping Akari in front of the station, Mr. Kamoshida gave a final warning to be careful for her own safety before his car disappeared into the busy roads of Tokyo.

* * *

 **Tuesday, April 12th**

Thankfully, whatever horrific mess that required most of the paths leading to the Ginza line in Shibuya had been cleaned up and the second time was the charm as Akari found no trouble in reaching Shujin Academy before time again. However, this small piece of good news was sullied by the rampant murmurings which she heard along the way. Particularly at the Ginza line where she boarded the train with other Shujin students, she could hear the gossip around her painfully clear.

"She's a criminal right? Why is someone like her in the school?"

"I heard she almost killed someone! I'm scared ..."

"She should just be expelled soon."

"Don't look at her. She might target you!"

Turning her deathly glare to look out at Tokyo, the bustling city, lit up by the cheerful sun never did seem as dark and cold to her listless black eyes unlike today. Rumors sure do spread surprisingly fast. Its as if someone had purposely released the twisted facts overnight and circulated it to the entire school community for the aim to just spite her. The stinging words never stopped, trailing her as she exited the station and headed for Shujin Academy. Students, be it fresh first years or senior third years spared her no mercy, firing arrows of deceit and lies at her heart in the form of baseless words. At the gates, a familiar face was waiting for her at the front gates. With even more injuries than he had before, Mishima approached her as she arrived, looking down at his feet as he mumbled.

"Mr. Kamoshida ... said that he wanted to ... see you at the PE faculty office. Th-Third floor."

After saying as such, he bolted like a rabbit, disappearing within the school crowd entering the school. Stepping into the entrance hall, the atmosphere was unlike yesterday where she was an invisible existence that could freely move. This time, piercing gazes were turned to her, trying to undress her very soul as they attacked her with more accusations behind her back. Ignoring such cowards that refused to say such things to her directly, she headed up the steps, a little briskly as a raw emotion of fury threatened to crop up within her. Finding the PE faculty office, she enters to see only Mr. Kamoshida inside. His side of the room was almost three time the size of the regular cubicles which the other teachers had, marking his importance as the coach of the star volleyball team. Seeing that Akari had entered, he signaled for her to close the door as he approached.

"Have you considered my offer? It can dispel those nasty rumors of you easily with my position."

He said with a slight smile on his face, as if he had cornered a rat.

"Yesterday's incident was all staged by you, Mr. Kamoshida, wasn't it?"

Mr. Kamoshida raised his eyebrows in surprise before contorting his face into a frown.

"Hey, I saved you yesterday. You shouldn't accuse others without proof."

"Three of them brought me into your trap. When I ran, two chased after me while the other called you because of the unexpected change in plans. That's why you had your phone out when you came to the scene."

Akari didn't pose her statement as a question, confident in her analysis of the events of yesterday. Mr. Kamoshida stared wide-eye, startled for a response.

"It would be right to assume you are responsible for my records being spread today. I refuse to join a club under your name, Mr. Kamoshida. Is there anything else? If not, I would take my leave."

Mr. Kamoshida who had been frozen began laughing, shaking his head as he closed the distance to Akari.

"I took you to be the hard-to-get type and you sure do play your role well."

Out of nowhere, without warning, a fist pummeled straight into Akari's stomach, forcing her to instinctively keel over in surprise and pain as all the air in her lungs had been violently knocked out of her.

"It was getting fun but you're beginning to piss me off girl."

No longer was the voice trying to maintain its facade of being kind and understanding. It was a disgusting sneer of an over-indulged adult that had nothing better to do but take advantage of others.

"I gave you chances but you refused to take them all. Well then, here's your last one. Cry for me and beg to be in my club and I may spare you yet."

Glaring at her form which was crouched and clutching her bruised stomach, he saw her turn her head slowly to face his, creating eye contact.

"Tch. Even now you still resist. Your look pisses me off!"

Grabbing her bangs roughly in a fist, he pulled viciously, threatening to rip the strands from its roots. But it achieved naught except an even more spiteful look from her eyes instead of shameful tears which he desired. Clicking his tongue again, he releases his grip and puts his shoe against her forehead, throwing her onto the ground.

"Useless bitch. Sluts like you should be submitting to me and be honored by it. Get the hell out of here!"

Mr. Kamoshida had returned to his seat at his cubicle, entertained by the spectacle she had provided. Not taking any more chances with being rebellious, Akari weakly wobbles to her feet, prying the door of the PE faculty office. Outside, there were no students or teachers to be seen as classes had started minutes ago. As soon as she hobbles out of the room, the door behind her shuts loudly, leaving her alone and struggling to correct her inconsistent breathing. Her vision and hearing grew blurry as the school seemed to move further away from her. Taking another step, it felt as if an earthquake had hit the school and her legs gave way. Kneeling on the ground, the world was rotating rapidly, her consciousness was not long to last.

"Hey ... are you okay?! Kurusu-san?! Stay ... me ... Ku ... san!"

* * *

It was warm. It hurts a little. Akari thought as she reawakens to the sight of the searing morning sun trying to rob her eyesight. Scrutinizing her surroundings, she finds herself in a portion of the room, curtained off by white sheets which blocked her view of the area. The school infirmary probably. She must have had fainted after the incident with Kamoshida. Thinking about the event made her wince in pain as she realised her stomach still hurt as she tried to sit up on the bed.

"Oh ... you're awake."

A shadow beyond the curtains said and it pulled the sheets aside, revealing Mishima who had a look of guilt and remorse painted on his face.

"I did say ... not to get involved with Mr. Kamoshida ..."

He trailed off, glancing behind him fearfully, as if the devil himself would spring up upon the mention of his name. Not looking Akari in the eye, he returns his gaze down.

"Kamoshida ... who does he think he is ... some king of the castle?!

Akari muttered before raising her voice into a shout, falling back against her bed. She had erred to think that kindness existed in this world. It was built on cruelty and nothing else. Life was a cruel trudge where only the cruelest may survive and she was nothing but a victim to be swept up by the currents, unable to resist. All of this was not too different from the 'crime' she had committed which landed her in the current hellhole she was in. If only she had the power to put all these crappy insults to society in their places, she thought bitterly, but such a dream would remain only a faraway imagination, never to become true.

"Hey ... what's happening?!"

Mishima cried out which alerted Akari to re-scan her surroundings. The sky outside seemed to be darkening all of a sudden but ... in tints of red and black. As soon as she sees this, her mind went blank as a period of light-headedness seizes her. A cry from Mishima indicated that he was going through the same thing. Her vision seemed to be distorting again, with large black and red circles dripped like rainwater within her sight, disfiguring the world before her. Then, the moment of confusion was gone but only to come again in greater proportions.

"W-What ... is this?!"

Mishima's panicked shout echoed her sentiments. For what was once the school infirmary had been transformed into something out of a TV set. A large gleaming wooden dining table, adorned with a sleek and dazzling red cloth and gold utensils lying about. A medieval dining room belonging to those of great power had suddenly appeared before them. Their shock was not to last as the entrance, no longer a simple sliding door but now a large double wooden door burst open. What entered the room were suits of black-silver metal armour, holding oversized swords and shields that were the same size as Akira. At where their head was supposed to be, sinister red eyes gleamed out of the helmet and focused on the two of them.

"Take the intruders to the dungeons!"

* * *

 **Chapter 2 End, Take Your Time  
**

 **Thank you for reading to the end! Please leave a comment or review so that I may further improve the story!**

 **See you again for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the review and comments yet again! Reading them gives me a great boost of enthusiasm to deliver more to read and discover in this story!**

 **Its great to know that I managed to make Kamoshida even more vile and dangerous! Means my characterization was a success!**

 **If you haven't started reading, get ready! Mishima shall show you why he deserves his spot in this story!**

 **No fear, Ryuji shall return! The Phantom Thieves have plans for him ...**

 **My apologies, the tale might be becoming too dark so I have to tone it down.  
**

 **Once again, thank you to you all that have read to Chapter 2!**

 **The story will be updated on a weekly basis, with the next chapter being released within a week of the last!**

 **I am truly sorry that this chapter for shorter than the previous ones but real life has held me down the past week and the upcoming week is not going to be any easier with exams (sad face). But fret not as I won't give up on this adventure!**

 **Enjoy the story and leave a review/comment as it would be a much-needed source of encouragement**

* * *

 **Tuesday, April 12th**

"...rusu-san ... Kurusu-san!"

Mishima's voice reverberated in her head noisily as her body slowly began waking up. Seeing her eyelids flutter, Mishima sighs lightly, relieved and goes to support her body to an upright sitting position. She tried to sit up by herself but the stinging pain from her stomach where she had been brutally punched earlier deflated her of any energy she had mustered. With no choice, she leaned back on Mishima's supportive arm and instead, opens her eyes to the strange nightmare she was in.

At first, she could draw relation to the 'Velvet Room' dream which she had but that one felt calming somehow, without any hostility directed at her then. Instead now, the reddish-brown brick walls surrounded the prisoners and an imposing set of metal bars and doors locked them firmly in place. Adorned on the moldy, grisly walls were shackles of various sizes, some big enough to wrap around her waist and possibly crush it while others were fitted with spikes and nails whose tips gleamed viciously at the pair. A few wooden barrels made of visibly rotting planks covered in moss seemed to be filled with water but the terrible stench it gave out, akin to a garbage dump deterred her from even considering to drink or touch it. This was a prison cell.

"Did Mr. Kamoshida ... do that to you?"

Mishima had his eyes on her hands which held her bruised stomach, trying to quell as much as its pain by applying pressure to the injury. Seeing that her gaze made contact with his own, he looked away from her and to the ground, as if guilty of something. He knew that whenever Mr. Kamoshida called anyone to his office, it was always for the same twisted purpose. Cruel pleasure at one's suffering. He had brought many to the same torturer, never daring to refuse for even he was not exempt from the brutal horrors that awaited behind the closed doors of the PE faculty office. Akari also knew that piece of information, having deduced it by the visibly painful injuries that had become a common sight on Mishima.

"Where ... are we?"

Mishima spoke up again, breaking the strained awkward silence between them. He approached the bars of their cell, grasping the iron in his hands and trying to shake it but his efforts ended up being obviously futile and thus, he tried to scout out the area, looking to the left of the cell.

"Was there such a place ... under the school? Is this ... even the school anymore?"

Akari, finally catching her breath, climbs onto her feet and joins Mishima to survey the area. It was the kind of dark, dirty prisons which you see in television or movie sets. Cages lined with glinting spikes hung from the ceiling above a flowing river, its water of a slightly grayish hue and overflowing with trash. Other cells like theirs could be seen across but strangest and most disgusting of all, both of them finally noticed at a drawbridge that connect their cell with the rest of the dungeon across the river, something from a nightmare.

"Is that ... a statue of Mr. Kamoshida?!"

To plainly describe, it was revolting. His rectangular shaped face enlarged, the eyes widened and purposefully pointed downwards to look down at whatever insect that passed by and dressed in a cape that reached down to its knees. To round off the sickening statue was a crown nestled atop his head which fit the manipulative personality that Kamoshida had. If he were a tyrant king, then he had been portrayed in that foul role perfectly.

"My oh my! Admiring me are we? You've always been such a faithful little dog Mishima-kun."

A heinous voice, mockingly directed at his prisoners. From the right side of their cell which they have not looked came the devil. Kamoshida, with a vile smirk and wearing the same attire that the statue wore. Yet there were differences that by some horrendous miracle, managed to make the man look more repulsive than he already was. The crimson red cape, adorned with light pinkish hearts of varying playful tints but underneath that was a naked body of powerful muscles and the only redeeming feature being a nauseating pair of pink speedos which loosely held his obnoxious manhood. Behind this Kamoshida, if it was even him, were three of the same silver-black metal men which they had first encountered, each holding an oversized sword and shield.

"I was told there were intruders but it ended up being a lost puppy and a common wench. What a waste of time ..."

Kamoshida, shook his head in exaggerated fashion before putting up his devilish grin again. He waved a hand forward and one of the metal man unlocked the cell door.

"The punishment for trespassing would be death but since it is the both of you filthy peasants, I am willing to spare your lives!"

Akari and Mishima backed up to the furthest walls of their cell, trying to maintain a distance with the unreal apparitions before them but there was no where to escape to.

"Mr. Kamoshida?! What is all this? This is a joke right?! There isn't such thing as a death punis ..."

8 kilograms of solid iron brutally slammed into Mishima's cheek, throwing him against the walls. His head reeling from the harsh impact, he was barely conscious but they gave him no time for recovery as his entire head was held within the hands of one of the metal men which forcefully redirected Mishima's head to a clumsy angle which threatened to break his neck.

"How dare you! You are in the presence of his Highness, Lord Kamoshida! Know your place peasant!"

He was released before his throat was crushed, thankfully one might think but death also seemed to be an attractive alternative. He falls face first in front of Kamoshida who took careful effort to put one foot on Mishima's back and exert sufficient pressure such that Mishima awoke from his state of near-death before continuing.

"It's all right Mishima-kun. After all, useless pups like you learn through pain and suffering after all! Right?"

Kamoshida waited for only a second before raising his leg and slamming down. Another second without an answer, Kamoshida lifted his leg a little slower for the dramatic climax but Mishima hurriedly wheezed out a reply.

"Y-Yes! ... L-L-Lord Kamoshida!"

Having been satisfied, Kamoshida snickered, reaching down to pat Mishima's head as he laughed in morbid amusement."

"Good boy! Just like that! You've always been one blindingly loyal dog from the very beginning! Keep this up and I won't have to reveal your sins to that serf family of yours."

Mishima's already wide-starring eyes expanded even further on Kamoshida's words. He kept his teary gaze down as he crawled pitifully away from Kamoshida, bringing up his hands to shut his ears and mind from the nightmare.

* * *

 _"This is truly an unjust game_ ..."

Akari tries her best to comprehend the scene before her as calmly as she could but the atrocious tasks which Kamoshida forced on Mishima set her on the edge. He was but only another victim like her to the abuse of a society ruled by corrupt elitists such as Kamoshida. She thought she would be ready for anything worse than what she had experienced but this was an unexpectedly hellish difference thus she could not stop herself from almost throwing up.

 _"Your chances of winning are almost none ..."_

With an elated smile that creased his distorted features, he left Mishima, broken and defeated to grovel in a corner and turned to his second and final plaything for the day.

"Now as for you ... Get that filthy look off your face. That's not how you face a King!"

 _"But if my voice is reaching you ..."_

She could see the roundhouse punch coming. But she had no willpower to dodge it. There was no visible glint of hope she could see. No. There had never been even a glimpse of such a miracle ever since that day, when her life was stolen from her. Her world shook violently and her glasses were knocked off her face. She stumbled into a pair of metal men who grasped each of her arms in their cold iron grips, holding her up like a martyr waiting to face judgement.

 _"There may yet be a possibility open to you ..."_

"It is a shame that your only selling point is your face. If only your body had the right curves, I might have spared you to become my personal slave!"

Kamoshida focused his attacks on one point. Her stomach which had only just stopped causing her severe pain moments ago. Now, there was only a blinding agony that pulled her between the realms of consciousness and darkness. Kamoshida's gleeful face seemed to grow distant to her as she lost feeling of her body. She might have fallen into a deep, never-ending sleep if she had not been tossed into a corner of the cell after Kamoshida had enough fun.

"Where did your energy from earlier go to wench? You only had to submit and put on a cute, pitiful face just like how woman should! But too bad for you."

Kamoshida laughed, his handiwork strewn before him, depleted of resistance and will. Stepping towards the prison door, he waved his hand dismissively.

"Kill the bitch. The dog can live."

The metal men surrounded her, remorseless crimson eyes looking down on her as one raised its sword above its head, baring to swing it down for the killing blow.

 _"What's the matter ... How long do you intend to watch?"_

Something within her shattered, the sound of glass shards clashing within her head.

 _"Are you going to do nothing at all ... death awaits you if you remain as you are."_

The voice was mysterious but it gave her strength somehow. With the last vestiges of her living, she concentrated on the voice of power.

 _"Was your previous decision ..._ _ **a**_ _ **mistake** then? **"**_

A flashback played out in her mind and in it, she saw the same scene that robbed her of her very meaning. The reason that she bore no existence in the world she lived in. If only she could answer the voice, she could reveal her true feelings.

It was a mistake. It was a mistake to think that there was anyone worth saving in a society where other's only save themselves. Where their own needs must come before others. And to do that, they must steal from others the truth, slander it with lies such that their own lives were safe. To steal the life of another to preserve one's own. There was no question, her decision to save the woman who ended up betraying her was, _**a mistake**_.

* * *

 _"Very well ... I have heeded your resolve."_

Had she thought her torture was over. She was wrong. An invasion to her mind. It was hell-bent on ripping apart her head. It was burning. It was melting her soul. It was branding its mark onto her. But it could not do so without getting its price. Her thinking had shut off. Only her bestial cries from her mouth indicated she was still alive yet it belied the sanity of her self. Soon, it was over and only a maddening urge to release everything built up was left

 _"Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I. Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own twisted justice. Call upon my name, and release thy unholy rage!"_

A new energy renewed her body. Immense power filled her limbs as she slipped through the blockade of metal men and darted towards Kamoshida. Grabbing his shoulder with a powerful hand, she forced him to turn around in shock.

 _"Show the unyielding strength of thy corrupted will to ascertain on thine own existence, though thou be chained to Hell itself!"_

"What the?!"

While one hand firmly held Kamoshida in place, the other gripped a white bird-shaped mask that had materialized from blue flames, covering the upper portion of her face. It did not mask her wild eyes and insane grin, all brimming with a vengeance that it wished to exact. Then it came off, the mask she had hidden behind. Blood erupted from her forehead and while the pain returned, it was brief for it was the price for her awakening.

The same brilliant blue flames engulfed her but this time, it spread to shroud her entire body. It didn't burn put instead, facilitated her rebirth into her new form. A long black trench coat billowed from the rampant winds that stormed the area and as the flames began to condense, the rest of Akari's attire had changed. Her soiled school uniform was replaced with a gray collared shirt, a black skirt with stockings that sufficiently covered her lower body and her hands were fitted with scarlet red gloves. For the first time, Kamoshida felt a rare, obscure emotion he had not experienced in a long time. Fear. Desperately trying to break out of Akari's grip, he succeeds but not without falling butt first onto the ground and then stumbling onto his feet in an embarrassing display.

"This is an outrage! Kill them! Kill them all! Kill! KILL! KILL!"

Kamoshida shouted out in frustration and rage, turning tail and running towards the inner dungeons. His confused guards circled Akari who was watching the coward disappear further into the dungeons. One decided to take point, breaking the formation and rushing forward with its sword raised. But it was halted partway as its sword was knocked out of its hand, clattering against the ground away from it. It looked at its gauntlet hand, bewildered before it changed to that of surprise as a leg slashed it right down in the middle like a knife through butter. The guard seemed to stare aimlessly forward with its red eyes, admiring the monster that had briefly appeared before it before exploding into a blackish red liquid that dissolved midair.

"Ravage them, _**[Arsene]**_! Rob them of their lives!"

Akari roared, using her gloved hand which burned with blue fire to rip off her mask that had reformed on her face and unmasking herself once more, revealing her eyes which radiated a sinister blood-red glow. In response to her call, her Persona returned once more.

A gigantic gentleman, dressed in dazzling red and piano black , complemented by an extremely imposing top hat and slender wings that spread wide like a cape flying free. It swung one of its massive legs at a guard, the sharp blades attached at the end of its boots cleanly beheading its victim. The final remaining guard stood still, paralyzed in terror before it found itself engulfed in baleful energies that erupted out of the ground beneath it, as if from hell itself, cutting deep into its soul and killing it.

"W-Whoa ... is that you ... Kurusu-san?"

Mishima huddled in his corner with surprise and confusion etched on his facial expression. But soon, his face seemed to melt and merge into a swirling mess of color. It was deja vu for Akari who found herself teetering on the edge of consciousness before she blacked out completely. Exhausted physically and mentally, her many new injuries tormented any rest she would try to get.

"Oh! I was not expecting to find another here."

A boyish voice spoke.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, elsewhere in an unknown location**

"Initially convicted for a year on charges of two accounts of murder, the TV announcer, Miss Mayumi Yamano and the 3rd year student of Yasogami High, Miss Saki Konishi. However, because of the strange and unknown circumstances behind both deaths as well as the lack of evidence to testify against you, your sentence had been short one in jail. It is rather interesting, would you not agree, Tohru Adachi?"

The man, dressed in a formal and regal suit, rose from his seat and exited the room, leaving the disgraced former police officer in a extravagant waiting room which he had been invited to. While slightly intrigued by the turn of events of which the man had mysteriously chose to bail out his remaining sentence for scum of the earth such as himself, he found it simply too boring and exhausting to think too deeply without finding out the truth of things.

"Mannnnn ... what have I gotten myself into this time?"

His sleepy eyes steeled themselves as he witnessed his surroundings morph. The room seemed to fizzle, turning a sick purplish-hue before fully transforming into something different. Standing up from his own seat, he instinctively reached down towards his trousers and grasped at thin air where his old police weapon used to be. Sighing and scratching his head, he collapses back onto the chair to watch things unfold as he assumed that this was all part of some elaborate plot and his role was just to follow the script.

An easy job to be sure ... except that he had to quickly leap off his chair before it was smashed by a baton, swung by a giant of a man, standing at least half a metre taller than Adachi himself. What was peculiar was the lack of a face on this creature, with only crimson red eyes that directed malicious intent at Adachi. But he was rather unfazed by all the malevolence for once it had been part of his daily life. Instead, the appearance of this random beast gave him a suspicion which he had to test out. Putting a hand over his chest where his heart was, he recited the words that he never ever expected to speak again.

"Persona! _**Magatsu-Izanagi**_!"

A light-blue card fell from the heavens, answering his call and it broke its seal, releasing a humongous blade that cleaves through the shadow, throwing it against the wall to splatter into a blackish-red liquid. From behind him, Adachi heard the sound of clapping.

"So I was right. You are a Persona user as well."

* * *

 **Chapter 3 End, Take Your Time  
**

 **Thank you for reading to the end! A comment or review will give me insight on how to further improve this story!  
**

 **Get ready for the next chapter! Things will get spicier!  
**


End file.
